A glimpse into the future
by Auggie Frank
Summary: Kay. This is just a quick little piece that popped into my head. It's another companion piece. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**This just popped into my head. So be warned, this is written on the spot.**

Anya**(On-ya)**

"But mother-"

"My daughter, you will be a remarkable queen. Look what you did for your brothers. They would not be speaking to each other if it weren't for you."

"They are just that. My brothers. Gabriel is a great warrior. Nikoli is also. He is fathers favorite. And what am I..."

"Anya." Her mother lifted her chin up, "You are my daughter. My youngest. The heir to the throne of Vanahiem. A great leader. One who knowsthat war is not the only answer. You know what, your father has kept to himself. Well... tried to... you are like your grandmother. A great queen. A great warrior. And someone very dear to his heart. This is why he fears you taking the throne. He fears that you will suffer her fate."

"Really? He said that?" Anya questioned, not believing that her father cared in such a way.

"Yes. One of the last things that your father confessed to the Allfather before he passed. Now. Chin up. Back straight. My goodness. You spend too much time with your brothers. Now, I must go and meet your father."

"Okay mother. I love you." Anya said while giving her a hug.

"I love you too my darling daughter. And remember dear. Chin up. Back straight. All eyes will be on you tonight."

"OH don't remind me mother." Anya mumbled while rolling her shoulders, straightening her back.

**Kay. Written on the spot. Let me know what you think.**

**Auggie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay. these little idea's keep popping into my head...**

"But she must have a husband!" Thor yelled.

"Just because you grew up with there always being a queen and a _King _does not require Anya to take a husband."

"Nikoli is due to marry and Gabriel already has a wife. Anya is a queen. She needs a husband to rule at her side." Thor argued.

"You want a man to rule and for my daughter to rule at _his _side."

"She is my daughter as well!"

"Then treat as such. I respected the Asgardian tradition of leaving Vanahiem to come and rule at you side. But it is high time that you respect our traditions and letting the first born girl to rule."

"I am. I just wish that she has a husband to rule with her."

"By the Nines Thor. Anya is ruling well be herself. I as well as her brothers, and Loki all want her to marry for love. Not out of duty and tradition."

"You and I were promised to each other. We love each other do we not?"

"We do. But why can you not respect my traditions the way I do to yours."

"I just want to make sure she has someone there to protect her. She is not my little girl anymore. Growing up, she had her brothers, Sif,Loki and I. I never had to worry as much as I do now."

Danny sighed, placing her hand on his cheek, looking up at her husband. "Thor, she is a strong woman. Trained by you, she knows how to care for herself. When the time is right, she will find her soul mate."

"I know love. I just worry about my daughter." He replied, pacing his hand on hers.

"As do I. But if she ever needs us, she will call. Same goes for our sons."

**Kay, **

**another little piece off the top of my head.**

**Auggie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cause I'm having difficulties with my other stories I started to write this little series... Which is kinda obvious by the title, A glimpse into the future.**

**Anything familiar does not belong to me.**

"Hello love." Danny whispered into Thor's ear as she snuck up from behind and gave him a hug.

"Hello darling." Thor greeted as he looked up from the maps that he and Loki were studying."To what do I owe the pleasure of your company when you are usually at council with our daughter."

"I Think... That our dear Anya has finally found her love." Danny said while jumping up onto the table.

"Really? Who is he? Are you absolutely sure he is the one for our daughter?"

"Yes I am certain. He's name is Ulrick. He is a fine warrior that just returned to Vanahiem."

"Ulrick? You mean the little boy the little boy that she always fought with as a little girl?" Loki asked looking up from the maps.

"Oh, he's not a little boy anymore. He is a fine young man. A gentleman."

"But they never got along. How can you be so sure?" Thor questioned.

"I caught her humming and singing the tune all Vanaria women do when they find their love. Besides, if I can recall correctly, you and I never did either." Danny answered.

"She is right brother. I too had to call Anya for her attention multiple times on several occasions." Loki added.

"But they still fight each other."

"As do we. But that is part of the thrill. And a part of the Vanaria tradition. We Vanaria women always find that one man that will always challenge us and love us at the same time."

"I never understood the tradition of the song." Loki muttered.

"Our foremother had a spell cast. The spell helps us find our match, to keep our line strong. To make the Vanaria women stronger, a better ruler and a better woman. When my mother looked into my future, she saw you, so she had us bound to each other. And look at us now. Look at the realms now. Because she saw that both of us were perfect for each other, four realms are now at peace. The song is just so a mother will now when it is her daughter's time to rule. The song will tell a mother when she is to lose her daughter. When a mother hears that ancient lullaby her daughter has found her other half." Danella explained. But the looks on Thor and Loki's face's said that they did not believe that a song suggested that Anya has found her match. So, she conjured a bowl of water, touching the surface of the water, she said, "Let me show you when the bond was first struck."

_A little girl, who looked like here mother but with her fathers eyes, wondered into the boys training field looking for her brothers. She did not go unnoticed by a little blonde boy with his friends. They moved and stopped her from going any farther. _

_"Look boys! It's the princess. She does not resemble her mother or father. The princess is no warrior. She is nothing but a silly little girl with a flower." _

_What the little boy and his friends did not notice was the prince's entering the training field. They seemed to here the taunts and readied their practice weapons. Though made of wood, the would still hurt._

_"You dare insult the princess little boy!" Her eldest little brother, Nikoli, fumed, unsheathing his sword._

_"She is apart of three royal lines and you call her a peasant. You know nothing of our mother! You nothing of Anya! You are not even worth being her doormat let alone be in her presence!" Gabriel roared as he drew his bow and arrow, aiming it at the little boys head. _

_"Gabriel! Nikoli! Stop this at once! What has your mother said about you boys picking on those who are not your size!" Thor scolded as he and Loki entered the children's training field._

_"But father! He insulted Anya! Saying that she was not of royal blood." Nikoli protested as he lowered his sword. Gabriel however, did not lower his bow and arrow._

_Loki and Thor looked beyond furious that someone would insult Anya. No one had noticed that the poor boys parents had arrived and were worried about the trouble their son has caused now. _

_Thor regained some of his composer, "you are to come with me boy. You are to be punished for not only insulting your princess, but also insulting three royal families."_

_Everything went silent when Anya walked foreward. "Father, I am alright. He did not hurt me. He did not harm me physically or emotionally. I forgive him." _

_Loki smiled at how mush his niece was like her mother. He called her, "Come me dear. Let's go and see your mother. Perhaps she will tell you more about you great grand father Howard." _

_Gabriel called, "But sister! He called you not a little little girl with a flower!"_

_Anya turned to her brother. "If I am just a little girl with a flower, he is not but a silly little boy with a stick."_

_**Sorry. Gotta go.**_

_Auggie. _


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys,

I might be breaking a few rules or something by asking you guys this...

But...

I have just realized that some of you readers have been waiting for the wedding to happen...

So if you guys really want...

I can write the wedding before I continue any of my stories.

I have an idea on what I would write but let me know if you want the wedding before anything else...

Auggie


End file.
